


Taking you home

by BlingBlingBubbles



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drug Use, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjoltaire are fine, Grantaire Is Bad At Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Enjolras, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, Pre-Slash, Protective Grantaire, the sexual assault and drug use is between Enjolras and an original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingBubbles/pseuds/BlingBlingBubbles
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire went on a date a few weeks ago. It didn't go well. Now Enjolras finds himself at a party out of spite. But then he accepts a drink from the wrong stranger.





	Taking you home

That was not how Enjolras imagined his evening to go. In fact this was the opposite. Studying Torts in the library, that was his plan. And not going to some frat party, les amis were dragging him to because he needed to loosen up. When Courfeyrac started to talk him into going with them, nobody expected him to agree, he agreed not even half heartedly but he agreed, Enjolras himself the least. But Grantaire always made him agree to stupid things, like a stupid date which escalated after ordering drinks.  
So when Grantaire said:"Let him be, he doesn't know how to have fun anyway."  
He clenched his jaw, anger, hurt, he didn't know which emotion overpowered which and spit through his teeth:"Fine, I will go with you to that party, but if I fail that exam it's your fault."  
He only really realised what he has gotten himself into, when Courfeyrac clapped him on the shoulder and Combeferre gave him a questioning side eye. Right, he still waited for that explaination why Enjolras got home so early after his date with Grantaire, even though, he could imagine it.

So there he stood now, terribly overdressed even after changing his outfit after Courf actually snorted when he showed him and Combeferre his choice of clothes. He could already hear the booming of the music standing on the outside of the house and he regretted every choice leading up to this night. Oh, how he thought the night couldn't get worse, when he was on the inside and it seemed like everybody was already so drunk and god, he couldn't breathe with all of that smoke inside, but oh lord was he wrong, the night was going to get so much worse.

It tempted him to just grab at the back of Combeferres shirt and just follow him around, but no he wouldn't do that. For fucks sake he could enjoy a party for once, couldn't he?  
Venturing further into the living room, he was feeling watched and looking into the corner of the room he met Grantaires gaze. Enjolras didn't know what it was, probably spite, that made Grantaire drink a swig out of the bottle of beer he has been holding. While Grantaire held his gaze, even went so far as to wink at him, Enjolras averted his gaze and went straight ahead. 

Courfeyrad and Combeferre did their best to make him feel more or less good and Enjolras felt bad, he knew well enough that they had better things to do, like each other but he was so thankful for them. That was until Jehan dragged him along for a minute and they disappeared and then he lost Jehan, too and fuck, now he was on his own. And even though his relationship with Grantaire was less than okay now, he let out a sigh of relief, as he saw him across them room. But just as he wanted to approach Grantaire, secretly hoping that they could talk it out, he froze midstep when he saw that Grantaire was in a conversation, with a man, no a boy, who Enjolras didn't know but he was able to understand the intention of him. He had a hand on Grantaires arm and he made him laugh. Not a chuckle, which is the most Enjolras got out of him but a full head-thrown-into-the-neck-full-body-laughter and Enjolras felt a lump in his throat which was getting harder to swallow around.

Enjolras closed his eyes for a moment and then he turned around, it was so foolish of him to think that, maybe, even though their date went terrible, Grantaire might still be as interested in him as it was the other way around. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Bahorels voice. Before he could say something, before he could ground himself, the hand already left his shoulder and he was left with a glass of something in his hands. For a second he just stared at it, it wasn't like he was drinking often but he just wanted to forget and it is not like he couldn't trust Bahorel. Enjolras clenched his jaw for a second before he downed the drink with his head thrown into his neck. He let out a small hiss, as his throat burned. Restlessly walking around, avoiding the corner where Grantaire was flirting with that boy, he missed the glances that followed him. He was sitting on the outside on the stairs, when he suddenly got company, for a moment he hoped that it was one of his friends who he hasn't seen since Bahorel disappeared but his hope was to be crushed.

Enjolras didn't know the man next to him, who was smiling at him like he hung the moon.  
"You are Enjolras, right?", the man asked and pressed a drink into his hand, his now free hand found his way around his shoulders. Enjolras tensed up, he didn't know him, at least he thought so, still he nodded, maybe, a small voice in his head said, it would be a good idea to have some fun, too. Just flirting for a bit, because what Grantaire could do, he could do it, too.  
"I used to study law, too", the man said and Enjolras nodded, maybe that is where the man knew him from,"But it was not my cup of tea, I got into business, though. My name is Julien by the way."  
Enjolras nodded while he listened to the man continue to talk about himself, he was talking quite a lot about himself, Enjolras noticed while he was sipping on his drink. It was something too sweet but Enjolras barely noticed the taste. When his glass was empty he put it down next to him. Over the course of the monologue, the man was holding at this point, Enjolras vision grew more and more hazy and he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. The voice of the man was barely a background noise. Until it completely disappeared at the same times as his vision

Meanwhile Grantaire was feeling uneasy on the inside of the house, while he was annoyed with Enjolras due to their catastrophic date, he had to admit: It was partly his fault and he was still madly in love with Enjolras. So while riling him up was fun, the evening became less fun when he suddenly didn't see his Apollo anymore. He tried to keep an eye on him, knowing that Enjolras didn't like partys and probably only attended out of pure spit but he became more and more worried, the longer he didn't see him.  
"I need to go", he told the boy he was hanging out with, who looked at him confused. Without another word, Grantaire walked past him, looking for his friends, hoping they might have seen Enjolras, hoping he might be with them. He found both Courfeyrac and Combeferre quite fast, dancing with each other, he almost felt sorry for disturbing them, since they looked like they were in their own little world, but Enjolras safety was more important. Also they would kill him if they found out that Enjolras was kind of missing and he didn't tell them. But the worried looks on his friends faces told him that they haven't seen their leader either. 

More and more worried Grantaire asked everyone he knew, it seemed like out of their group, Bahorel was the last one to see him until Jehan suddenly appeared by his side and said:"Somebody mentioned that he was going outside and then somebody joined him, i think they said his name was Julien."  
Every single warning bell in Grantaires head chimed in when he heard that name, he didn't know Julien but there were enough rumors about that asshole. His eyes scanned the room again until they found the stairs. Maybe Julien didn't take Enjolras to his own flat, maybe Enjolras was still there. By now the group of friends was close together. Combeferre seemed to have followed his gaze and he said:"We have to look for him, Enjolras wouldn't go home with somebody he doesn't know."  
Enjolras could see how Courfeyrac grabbed his boyfriends hand and Grantaire said:"Listen, we don't know if he is here and what might expect us up there but Enjolras doesn't have enough time for us to hesitate."  
He was worming his way past people and up to the first floor, apart from a few couples making out, it was completely emtpy. By the third door Grantaire opened with nothing behind, he started to lose hope, what is going to happen when they don't find him? What if something already happened. Suddenly he heard muffled laughter behind the second to last door and without giving it much thought, he marched to it and slammed it open. Combeferre and Bahorel on his heels but even Grantaires nightmares wouldn't have prepared him for the sight. He was starting to feel sick. Combeferre pushing past him and the scream of one of the men who tried to violate Apollo, broke him out of his trance and he moved his gaze from where Enjolras laid unresponsive on the sheets with his shirt pushed up and his pants past his knees. Combeferre was already by Enjolras side, cupping his face, patting it, hoping that Enjolras will open his eyes. If he wasn't breathing, he would think Enjolras was dead. Grantaire was sure he never saw Enjolras so loose limped. Bahorel was punching and kicking the two guys. 

But in a matter of seconds which felt like an eternity to him, he was right by Enjolras other side, by now alle the Les Amis have found their way to the room.  
"Combeferre he needs an ambulance", Grantaire said hoarsely, clutching Enjolras hand in his, his lips pressed to the knuckles.  
"He is going to kill us if he wakes up in a hospital", muttered Courfeyrac from where he stood next to Combeferre, shaking while holding Enjolras other hand. Jehan was fixing Enjolras pants carefully.  
"Combeferre, say something", pleaded Grantaire, why the fuck was nobody calling an ambulance, he didn't understand, even if Apollo was angry tomorrow, they didn't even know what those fuckers gave Enjolras.  
"Bahorel", he heard Combeferre and Grantaired looked up to see Bahorel holding this asshole, Julien probably, his face bloody,"I need to know what they gave him."  
"It doesn't matter, he is drugged, he needs a hospital", Grantaire yelled, his thumb over Enjolras pulse, as if Enjolras was going to die if he let go.  
Jehan lightly put his hands on Grantaires shoulders:"They can't detect most of those drugs in the blood Grantaire, not after enough time passed."  
But Enjolras was still too out of it, too silent, the drug had to be in his system.  
"Take him home, Grantaire", Combeferre said softly,"Believe me, it's better for him. The drug they gave him, it will wear off, soon. And he will need you."  
Apparently while Grantaire was lost in thought, Julien gave Combeferre the information he needed. 

Still feeling uneasy about how they coped with the situation, Grantaired nodded and heaved Enjolras on his back with the help of Combeferre.  
"'Taire", he suddenly felt a hot breath against his neck and he almost cried out of relief.  
"Enjolras, you are safe", he answered,"You will be okay."  
He felt a small nod and soon after he heard nearly silent snoring. Grantaire allowed himself a small sigh of relief, as he carried Enjolras home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work in English, as it is my second language and the first time that I am posting here, so if you have any corrections, be it the rating, the tags or my grammar, I will correct my mistakes gladly.
> 
> EDIT: Kids go to the Hospital and the Police if something happens to you. Don't drink Drinks from strangers.


End file.
